Not your Fault
by IAmSimon
Summary: Nico thinks- No he is sure it's his fault, he blames himself for what happened to Percy and Annabeth, he hates himself. They should have been the ones to survive not him. He doesn't want to live, until he finds someone worth fighting for
1. Chapter 1

LEO'S POV

His dark hair was plastered to his contrasting pale neck from sweat, his dark eyes locked in concentration as his long dark eyelashes batting away dust from the air. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he worked his Stygian Iron sword across the mat. He was fighting with no one that I could see but I could sense he saw someone important that he really wanted dead, I don't think Nico knew I was here, watching the sweat dripping down his neck as he impaled his invisible opponent. I brushed a loose curly piece of brown hair away from my eyes and watched his movements closely, his movements were fluid as he parried and lunged. After a while he stopped dropped his sword and fell to his knees, he put his head in his hands as if he was about to start crying but shook his head, rubbed his face, slowly got up and picked up his sword then walked straight out of the training centre. Well that was weird.

During dinner I couldn't help but let my eyes flicker around the room, all the tables where cheering and bantering like always except for a few. Poseidon's table was completely empty and the Athena table looked as if they'd just seen something terrifying because of Percy and Annabeths. Nico's table, he was on his own like normal but with his half-sister Hazel here I would have expected her to be with him but one quick look round the hall showed that she was on a table with Frank and the rest of the Ares cabin. He looked out of place but not like his normal out of place with him being all dark and stuff but his eyes where just glued forward not like his normally wondering eyes. After a short while he jump got up and ran out, Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel just looked at me expecting me to go after him, I barely knew the guy and Hazel was is sister but they just stared at me so I finally gave in with an eye roll and traipsed after him. I found Nico in the sword fighting training building, he was on his knees with his eyes covered by his hands, this time he was crying , crying his heart out and I didn't know what to do


	2. Chapter 2

"Nico?" I asked, he stopped crying for a second, turned around to look at me, got up and tried to walk away. I grabbed his arm to stop him, "NICO!" I commanded through gritted teeth," Sit yo' ass down and tell me what's wrong with you!" I demanded,  
"No," He mumbled,  
"What was that?" I asked,  
"NO!" He yelled his dark eyes staring into my soul; his eyes had unhealthy bags underneath them that were tinged with red from tears and rubbing, you could see sadness in his eyes as well as a load of other bad feelings like regret and guilt,  
"Nico, please," I pleaded with him,  
"No, I'm going back to my cabin, come get me when someone has a plan." He slumped off. I would go after him but Nico's cabin has the same feeling as Nico, creepy.

"Where's Nico?" Asked Hazel when I met them by the bonfire,  
"Went back to his cabin." I simply replied,  
"MY GOD LEO!" Piper and Hazel yelled together,  
"What? What did I do?"  
"He is upset and no one knows why!"  
"Not even Hazel?"  
"Not even me!"  
"How long till we set off again?" I asked them,  
"As soon as we fix the boat," Piper's voice got stuck in her throat, Jason put his arms round her waist.  
"Don't worry Pipes, we will find them and in time to!" He soothed,  
"I guess you're right, I'm going to bed," She announced and stalked off, brushing her unruly hair out of her face,  
"Good lord... That was a bit intense." Commented Frank,  
"That was not needed." I glared at him,  
"You've been hanging around Nico to much, you've started to get his glare!" Laughed Jason,  
"Shut up!" I yelled,  
"Oooooo Leo." Laughed Frank,  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I yelled, fire blasin out of my balled up fists,  
"Leo?" Called a small voice,  
"Nico?"  
"I-Iii," He cleared his throat, "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nico," I started but he just stared into my eyes, "Nico, talk to me,"  
"I can't do it," He simply sighed,  
"Can't do what?" He stared at me blankly, "CAN'T DO WHAT NICO!" I yelled, Nico brushed his fringe out of his face and looked me dead in the eye,  
"This," I gave me a small smile, "But I wanted to give you something before I left, just so you knew," He did something I didn't expect him to. He walked straight up to me and kissed me, just a small peck before he disappeared.  
"Nico?" I called but I knew there would be no reply, "NICO?" My eyes started watering, "NICO PLEASE?" The tears fell down my cheeks before I collapsed on the floor, holding my stomach because the pain was unbearable.

"Leo? Oh god Leo are you okay?" Asked one of my sisters, Daisy.  
"What? Where am I?" I asked,  
"You in the Hades house, god this place creeps me out, you didn't return last night so our cabin went to look for you." She smiled and hugged me tight,  
"Jeez, you would have through I got hit by a car the way you're treating me," I joked,  
"You look like it," She commented, suddenly the events of last night hit me,  
"Where's Nico?" I asked, tear threatening to spill,  
"I don't know, you were the last person to talk to him apparently."  
"Oh god! He's gone to save them!"  
"Save who Leo? Save who?"  
"Percy and Annabeth!"

**GOOD GODS THAT TOOK A WHILE, FIRST AUTHORS NOTE, YAY! I JUST WANT TO THANK THE MASSES OF YOU WHO HAVE FAVOURITED OR FANNED THIS STORY, IT'S CRAZY AND IT ONLY HAS THREE CHAPTERS! WELL I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT, YOU GUYS HAVE A COOKIE AND ENJOY YOUR DAY! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

LEO'S POV

"We need to go!" I demanded as we entered a little war meeting thing, not the big house one, the big seven group, well only really five now,  
"We can't, you said it yourself, the boat is going to take a long time to fix!" Hazel admitted,  
"We can get something else, please, we need to go!" I pleaded, the tears were welling up again,  
"Leo? Leo, tell us, what's wrong?" Piper charm-spoke,  
"HE LEFT! Nico left and I don't know why or how or what but my stomach feels as if it's been ripped open and I have a pain in my chest that wont go away!" I cried, "My heart," I whimpered, "It feels as if it's bee ripped out." Piper came up to me and hugged me as I broke down in her arms, "Why does it hurt so much?"  
"I don't know, I've never known. But I can tell you what it is," She offered,  
"What? What is this?" I asked, tears streaming down my face,  
"You love him, you love Nico. We will get him back, and Percy and Annabeth but we need you strong." She told me,  
"Dude, she's right," Jason piped up,  
"But I'm not gay?" I told them,  
"I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, I know love when I see it." Piper laughed,  
"Okay, we set off in two day, I'll have something ready by then," I told them and rushed of to the bunker thing, I needed Nico, I needed to be whole again.


	5. Chapter 5

LEO'S POV

I could feel the sweat trickling down my face, it came in beads from my forehead before running down my face, lingering at my chin and dropping onto the floor. The sweat was a bit like tears really, my tears did the same, I should know shouldn't I. Every break makes me remember and collapse on the floor with desperation so I don't have breaks, just a lot of coffee. I licked my lips, they were dry and cracked, I could taste the gross salty taste of sweat and tear that had stayed on my lips throughout the two days without sleep or brakes. The ship was almost prepared, a week and a half before scheduled. I smiled at the though. My heart was the power behind this.

I wiped the back of an oily hand across my face, it reminded me of the oblivious time with Nico:

_"You have oil on your nose." He laughed, his normally cold stare turned into a child's laugh,  
_"_What? Where?" I replied,  
"Right... There." He said rubbing it off of my nose, are noses so close they were touching and our breath mixing with each other.  
"Nico! Where the Underworld are you? We need to go." Yelled Hazel through the door. Nico looked into my eyes, winked, put his cold glare on and walked out of the room._

"Leo, please." Piper had come back, she made a habit of checking on him, he was fine.  
"Piper, I am fine, stop worrying." He told her sternly,  
"No, you are not, now eat!" She told him, placing a plate of food in front of him,  
"I'm not hungry!" Leo demanded, trying to get Pipers iron grip off of his arm,  
"You are eating." Piper yelled, adding charm speak, Leo sat down and started eating before snapping out of the trace and getting up to work again,  
"Leo." She growled. He glared at her, tears dancing in his vision but he refused to cry in front of her, in front of anyone because he made a fool out of himself a couple days ago,  
"Go." He told her,  
"But Leo-"  
"GO!" He yelled, she bowed her head and left. As soon as she left he collapsed in a pile of broken heartedness, "Nico." He sighed, "What have you done to me?"


End file.
